


Baby News

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [4]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Goblins, Surprises, baby news, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Baby News

They had arrived early this morning for Marianne to see the fairy physician. Bog had insisted she see her doctor and not the goblin doctor, afraid his physician would not know what was wrong with her since she was a fairy. Bog was going to go in with her when one of his goblin guards called him away; there was a minor spat between the goblins and some fairy guards. Marianne figured Bog would whack a few goblins in the backside, terrify the fairy guards, and then all would be well. She had gone in to see her doctor without a care in the world. 

Now, she just could not keep the smile off her face. Her visit to the royal doctor had been, well, overwhelming! She covered her mouth as she pressed her lips together, excitement and happiness bubbling up as she let loose a giggle of pure joy. She and her goblin king were going to be having a baby!! She couldn't believe it. Now, how to tell Bog? Well, she would just march into the throne room and tell him right now! Just as Marianne turned to change directions, Dawn came barreling out of nowhere, slamming into her sister who barely had time to catch her. “DAWN!” 

Dawn was all a giggle and she practically swarmed over her sister. “LOOOOOKKK!!!” She shoved her hand in her sisters face. Marianne grabbed her hand, pulling it back so she could get a better look and saw a wooden ring, lovingly handcrafted with flowers. The carving was delicate, intricate and done by a loving hand. “SUNNY ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!!!” 

Marianne laughed, wrapping her sister up in a huge hug and spinning her around. “Finally! I thought he was never going to get up the nerve! And I thought Bog was bad!” The two sisters laughed, hugging. 

“I need to go tell Dad,” Dawn said excitedly. “Will you come with me?” 

Marianne laid a hand on her stomach, but she knew Dawn would need her. The meeting with their father did not go half as badly as she thought it might. Marianne was pretty sure after her and Bog, having an elf for a son-in-law was less dramatic. With hugs and kisses, Marianne slipped away thinking to finally go find Bog. She was making her way down the hall when she finally saw Bog's tall, sharp shape down at the end of the corridor. He was leaning against his staff and from the set of his shoulders, whatever had happened was not being solved with simple smacks to the backside. 

Bog saw his wife and his whole face brightened. “Marianne!” 

He instantly looked embarrassed at his outburst in front of the small group of goblin and fairy guards. 

She grinned at him. “So, what is going on?” 

Bog groaned. “Seems what was happening is that the guards...” Here Bog gave a stern look but it was softened by his grin. “Have been gambling.” 

Standing off to the side of Bog looking ready to knock heads together was Maddie, the castle's head housekeeper, and she did not look amused. “These...GUARDS...have been spitting in my hallway!” 

Bog pressed his lips together to suppress a chuckle as Thang put his hand up to get Marianne's attention. 

“We were having a spitting contest!! The fairies said they could spit farther than goblins!” 

Marianne chuckled. “What were the wagers?” 

One of the guards, Jacob she thought was his name, grinned. “Well, it was fairy wine it they won and goblin ale if we won, losers pay.” 

Bog was trying to maintain his serious expression, but he indicated with his eyes the wall behind the guards, which—Marianne had to admit—was pretty disgusting. Maddie snarled. “I am not cleaning that up.” 

Marianne did chuckle and turned to Maddie. “They will clean up the mess, Maddie. Just go find Charles, he is the head of the guards now correct? He can make sure they clean up before going off duty.” 

All the guards, both goblin and fairy alike groaned as Maddie glared at the lot of them. “Don't any of you think about leaving until this mess is cleaned up!” 

As the moaning and groaning commenced, Marianne quickly grabbed Bog's arm pulling him away. 

“How was your doctor visit? Does he know why you've been so ill?” Bog's face was so worried, his blue eyes dim with concern as he let her lead him outside. Finally, as she looked about, they seemed to be alone. Marianne pulled Bog into a thick cluster of daisies looking around to make sure no one saw them. Then she turned to her goblin husband with a huge, almost goofy grin. 

“Yes, she knew exactly what was wrong.” 

Bog gently took her hands. “Is it serious?” 

Marianne grinned. “Oh, it's very serious.” 

Bog's face fell. “Marianne, what is it? Why are you smiling if it's something serious! What can I do, name it—anything!” 

He grabbed her tiny hands in his hand, holding tightly as Marianne leaned forward to whisper, “I'm pregnant.” 

Bog looked ready to be upset, but then his face transformed as her words started to sink in. 

“What?” His voice was breathy in confused wonder. 

Marianne giggled. “We are having a baby!” 

Bog went very still and then he wobbled a bit. Marianne wrapped her arms around his waist as Bog whispered, “We're going to be parents?” 

“Yes, Bog, you are going to be a father and I am going to be a mother.” 

Bog dropped his staff wrapping her close with a fanged smile. “Oh, Marianne.”


End file.
